Little Brother
by hiirei
Summary: Punya adik itu menyebalkan. [Oso's Month 1/6]


Osomatsu melirik jam sekilas. Sudah pukul empat, teman-temannya pasti sudah menunggu di taman. Ia segera berganti pakaian, tidak suka jika harus memakai baju seragam untuk bermain nanti.

Ketika bayangan cermin sudah menunjukkan rupanya yang rapi dan siap berangkat, ia tersenyum lebar dan berlari keluar kamar sambil mengambil satu kantong berisi kelereng (kemarin sudah janji pada Jyushi untuk membawanya).

"Ibu, aku berangkat untuk bermain di taman, ya!" serunya tanpa melirik ke arah dapur di mana sang ibu berada.

"Osomatsu, bawa adikmu juga untuk bermain!" jawab ibunya dari dapur.

Osomatsu langsung menoleh cepat. Matanya melihat si adik yang keluar dari pintu dapur dan berjalan menuju dirinya dengan senyuman lebar, membuatnya mengeluarkan erangan keras.

Dia paling tidak suka kalau harus membawa adiknya ketika bermain.

* * *

Little Brother

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **Age AU—hanya Osomatsu (8) dan Karamatsu (4) yang bersaudara, Matsuno lainnya menjadi teman Osomatsu.**

 **[01/02 - OsoKara Day]**

* * *

Apa senangnya membawa adik kecil, yang masih terbata membaca dan sering terjatuh saat berlari, ketika kau ingin bermain dengan teman-temanmu? Bukankah nantinya dia akan merepotkan, kau harus mengawasinya, dan kau tidak bisa menikmati permainanmu? Atau bisa jadi teman-temanmu lebih memerhatikan adikmu dibandingkan engkau, temannya?

Itulah yang dipikirkan Osomatsu ketika sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk membawa adiknya, yang masih berumur empat tahun, masih belum bisa membaca kata-kata sulit seperti pesawat (karena dia selalu membacanya menjadi pewasat), dan mudah hilang jika kau tidak memerhatikannya terus-menerus.

Oh, nanti dia akan bermain kelereng. Bermain benda-benda bulat kecil itu, yang sering dianggap sang adik sebagai makanan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kelereng saja, sih. Hampir semua yang dilihat si adik dan bisa diambil, akan dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Osomatsu menghela napas. Dia ingin bermain. Dia tidak mau mengawasi adiknya. Nanti malam juga dia akan bermain dengan Karamatsu, bermain apa saja yang diinginkan si adik. Sore ini dia ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya, yang sepantaran dengannya, yang bisa diajak bermain hal-hal dewasa (seperti petak umpet atau monopoli atau kelereng).

Terkadang dia berharap untuk terlahir menjadi anak tunggal.

"Karamatsu," panggilnya, membuat kepala adiknya terangkat, "kau suka memanjat pohon?"

Kedua mata Karamatsu menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Osomatsu, menatap pohon besar dan tinggi yang terletak di dekat rumah. Matanya berbinar, kepalanya langsung mengangguk cepat dan mulutnya membentuk senyuman.

Osomatsu terkekeh dalam hati. Ah, tapi kalau punya adik seperti dia, sih, tidak terlalu susah. Adiknya itu mudah ditipu dan dibohongi.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di Barat, siap tenggelam untuk bergantian dengan bulan, membuat langit berwarna jingga dan keunguan. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya pun mulai terasa dingin, sudah saatnya ia pulang untuk makan malam.

Melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya, ia berbalik untuk berjalan ke arah rumah. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali! Ia dapat kelereng banyak, membuat Choromatsu kesal, dan menang saat berlomba lari dengan Jyushimatsu. Jarang sekali hal-hal ini terjadi padanya. Mungkin karena—

 _Astaga._

Osomatsu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rumahnya. Tangannya yang sudah ingin membuka pintu kembali ia turunkan. Teringat akan sesuatu, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena bodoh, bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal yang penting seperti ini?!

"Karamatsu!" teriaknya, menatap dengan horor pohon yang berada di depannya. Pohon yang tadi ia biarkan Karamatsu panjat dan ia tinggalkan. Pohon yang seharusnya, di salah satu batangnya, ada adiknya.

Namun nihil, adiknya tidak ada di sana.

"Karamatsu!" Dia tidak peduli lagi akan keringat yang membanjiri wajah serta tubuhnya, membuat baju yang dikenakannya basah, membuatnya bau keringat. Tidak peduli akan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang—bukan karena harus berlari ke sana dan ke sini, namun karena dia tidak dapat menemukan adiknya.

Oke, tadi dia memang sempat—sering—berharap untuk menjadi anak tunggal saja, tapi hei! Dia tarik lagi pikirannya. Dia tidak mau Karamatsu hilang begitu saja!

"O-osomatsu ...?"

Mendengar suara adiknya itu, ia langsung cepat menoleh ke sumber suara. "Karamatsu?"

Setelah jelas melihat adiknya berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia langsung tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya terbentang dan berlari mendekati Karamatsu untuk memeluknya erat.

"Kau ke mana? Bukankah kubilang tunggu aku di sana?"

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus kepala adiknya, yang kini menangis, membuat bajunya semakin basah.

"T-tadinya aku ingin menyu-usul k-kak Osomatsu ... tapi aku tidak tahu di m-mana kakak berada," isaknya.

Melihat Karamatsu yang masih menangis—dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, ia memilih untuk menggendong adiknya dan berjalan pulang. Senyum masih tertempel di wajah Osomatsu, lalu sedikit tertawa kecil ketika mendengar cerita adiknya yang berusaha mencarinya.

Ah, punya adik memang menyebalkan.

Tapi Osomatsu tidak mau lagi kehilangan Karamatsu.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

* * *

Halo!

Fanfiksi pertama di tahun ini sekaligus merayakan bulan Osomatsu! :3 Sayangnya saya baru keinget hari ini, jadi kemarin gak sempet nulis apa-apa buat Oso 8""D


End file.
